The present disclosure relates to a head-mounted display (HMD), and specifically, to an adjustable front end assembly in a HMD.
Head-mounted displays may be used to present augmented and/or virtual information to a user. For example, a virtual reality (VR) headset can be used to simulate virtual environments. HMDs are used in a variety of fields, some of these include gaming, engineering, medicine, and aviation.
Because a HMD is designed to present information to a user aligned with the user's field of vision, it typically includes display panels situated closely to the user's face. The display panels are commonly housed in a front end assembly that connects to a back end assembly via connecting arms on both sides of the HMD. However, this is usually a fixed distance, which can introduce a strain on a user's eyes after viewing the display panels over a given period of time.